1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the separation of rare earth metals by chromatographic displacement using a cation exchanger and a complexing agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rare earth metals can be obtained as a mixture from an ore such as monazite, bastnaesite and xenotime. As a most effective method for the separation of each pure rare earth metal from its mixture, there is a method for the chromatographic separation of rare earth metals by adsorption and development of rare earth metals using a cation exchanger, a retaining agent and a complexing agent.